runfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hardest level in Run 3 *POLL*/@comment-38678822-20190719071802
Some of my hardest levels are getting a little bit easier. My new top ten: No 10: Low Power Tunnel, Level 23: This level has a lot of crumbling tiles, but they are the majority of the level's tiles. Plus, the level goes completely dark when you are 55/100 done with the level. You need good reflexes to win. Just play it again and see how hard it is. No 9: Box Storage Area, Level 6/Bridge(third time): This level has a little bit of tough student timings. As the box is nearly smack-bang in the middle. Also, you are forced to play this level backwards which makes this level much harder. No 8: Plan A, Level 16: This level has a lot of random patterns that lead to empty space. Not just dangerous tile patterns in any level...dangerous tile patterns in One of the longest levels in Run 3. Plus at the end, you got to think quick about which way you should go. Also, at the end of the level, the tiles are placed in a way that even a slight mistake can mean death. You need skill, memorisation and luck to beat this level. No 7: Level M-5/Bridge: This level forces you to use the Skater, who is less maneuverable. But the box is in a spot that even a slight mistake can mean death. That first jump is hard because you have to hit the box, and then move towards a close platform. Plus the box is very hard to hit. No 6: Level U-7/Bridge(second time, no protip) The box is nearly smack-bang in the middle of the level, plus the platforms are placed in a dangerous pattern. The student timings are really hard, and with no protip, you have to do all of those very hard timings in 1 go which can be very frustrating when you first play the level. No 5: Level U-8/Bridge(no protip) You are forced to play this level backwards, which makes touching the ramps mean death. The platforms are very narrow and they are hard to land on. Plus there is a lot of super hard student timings. Also the ramps act as deadly roadblocks that are hard to get past. Plus the boxes also make it a lot harder. No 4: The Way Back, Level 16: This level has a lot of crumbling tiles, but you are forced to use the duplicator. Usually the duplicator is avoided on levels with a lot of crumbling tiles because he can crumble them easily. Plus, the platforms are only one tile large, which make sticking the landing very difficult. Plus the gaps are various sizes which make this level even harder. No 3: Low Power Tunnel, Level 22: This level requires a lot of precise jumps and memorisation. Because this level is dark, this level is super hard. You have to keep jumping, which makes this level very annoying when you are new to it. Plus the last jump requires your maximum memorisation. No 2: Plan C, Level 12 This level has so little gravity that even a non-full jump can bounce you above the ceiling and make you fail the level. Plus, you have to jump a long distance to get to the next platform, which makes a level very hard if a level has a low headroom. No 1: Low Power Tunnel, Level 24 Despite the large platforms, this level requires a lot of skill, memorisation and luck. When the tunnel blinks, you do not have enough time to memorise where the platforms are. Also, the last few jumps can require maximum memorisation when you least expect it. You have to do a lot of turning and jumping when it is completely dark, making it (one of) the hardest level(s) in Run 3. This level may seem easy...But it really isn't